Constructing buildings generally begins by clearing a site and laying a foundation. If the building is wooden-framed then a framework is constructed on the foundation which will support the boards, siding and roof. If the building is of brick construction, then courses of bricks are laid to construct the walls. Floors, beams and internal walls are constructed as the building develops, with plumbing and wiring for water and electricity being installed as appropriate during the construction process. Once the main structure is completed then internal fixtures such as lights and other figments are added. Other types of buildings, such as modular and metal buildings, are built in their own unique ways.
Existing building techniques suffer from various problems. For example, modular buildings are generally very uniform in appearance and design in order to accommodate mass manufacturing techniques. While this design limitation facilitates mass production and thereby provide potential for reduced costs and increased quality control, at the same time unique structural features cannot be accommodated. At the other end of the spectrum, custom built structures, by definition, permit a great deal of structural flexibility but at the same time, custom built structures are more expensive and complex to build and design.